This invention relates to a pair of glasses adapted to be attached to caps worn by humans and more specifically for utilization when caps are worn backwards, that is, with the cap's brim or visor facing to the rear. Visored caps such as baseball caps and the like have realized increased acceptance and importance in today's culture, and the habit of wearing such caps in the rearward position, that is, with the visor portion placed to the rear, is popular. It is also popular to mount eyeglasses, safety glasses and sunglasses to such caps such that the glasses may be disposed in a storage position and then pivoted or otherwise disposed to a use position with respect to the wearer, i.e., combination visored cap with glasses mounted thereon.
Despite the popularity of wearing such visored caps in the rearward position, the construction of the glasses to be mounted thereon are almost entirely structured so as to be clipped, suspended or otherwise attached or function with respect to the cap's brim or visor. Thus mounted, the glasses so attached to the cap will, of course, be proximate to the rear of the person's head when the cap is disposed in the rearward position and thus rendering the functionality of such mounted glasses useless. Examples of such visor or brim-oriented glasses/cap mountings include those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 857,838 issued Jun. 25, 1907; 4,179,753 issued Dec. 25, 1979; 5,052,054 issued Oct. 1, 1991; 5,615,413 issued Apr. 1, 1997; 5,933,862 issued Aug. 10, 1999; 6,739,718 issued May 24, 2004; and 6,757,914 issued Jul. 6, 2004.
While some attempts have been made to provide glasses which include some attachment mechanism to enable use while the hat or cap's brim faces to the back or towards either side, the need still exists for a pair of glasses adapted for attachment to a cap such that the wearer may utilize the glasses when the cap is worn in the rearward facing position in a simple, straightforward and intuitively functional manner.